


The Sorceress

by Stylus_of_Gold



Series: Exalted: The Worldshakers [1]
Category: Exalted
Genre: Abyssals, Angst, Dragon Bloods, Gods, Green Sun Princes - Freeform, Has a Companion piece, Infernals, Internal drama, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Pov, Politics, Solars, Twilight Caste - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylus_of_Gold/pseuds/Stylus_of_Gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of Elanus Margaren: Twilight Caste, sorcerer and worldshaker, as she struggles to control her own destiny in a world trying to use her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

The town of Sungrove was neither in a grove nor all that sunny. To everyone in the town besides Elanus, the reason for this name was a mystery none could explain nor particularly cared about. However to Elanus the reason was clear: Sungrove had not always been an insignificant fishing town, no, Sungrove was once situated a couple miles away from where it was now, built on the solar demesne she was now in, which had apparently once been the site of a powerful manse. She now sat here, on the tall green grass, in what could perhaps be called a grove but was really just four oddly-shaped, slightly reflective petrified trees whose branches were in pattern reminiscent of laurels, shields, horns and spears, standing in a square formation in the middle of an extremely sunny meadow. Here, in between the four trees, one was where the sun was shining strongest and where the demesne's power was most palpable.

Elanus' father king Olsef owned this land, but only in name. None could live here, none could tame this place. Until now. Now at last, in the backwater fishing village of Sungrove, a thaumaturgist of surpassing talent had arisen: Elanus herself! She would attune herself to this demesne –the most powerful demesne in the Nexus satrap– with her geomancy because she was that brilliant! She would tap into it's power and awaken her Essence with it, and damn them all for telling her that "It's dangerous" or "Crazy to try that ritual on yourself". Everyone at the college said she was "the most talented thaumaturgist we've seen in years" not to mention "a true genius" and she'd been offered positions as apprentice to some thaumaturgists for free (a practically unheard of accomplishment in Nexus) but she wanted to go further.

After she attuned herself to the demesne, she'd go to the Blessed Isle, study at the Heptagram and then return here and show them what real magic was! She'd show those damn Dragon-bloods, nay she'd show the world that with enough brains and hard work (plus a little excess energy) even a mortal could become a sorcerer! Sure (to her knowledge) it had never been done before, but she knew she could do it because she knew she was special.

She was in a magic circle she'd made with white pebbles, with four lines she'd also made tracing the dragon lines which intersected where she sat to the trees. The trees had geomantic runes brushed onto them with great care, and above each of them were the caste marks of the solar exalted, also known (but not by Elanus) as the Anathema: Dawn, Zenith, Twilight and Night, with the circle Elanus now sat in patterned after the crowned sun of the Eclipse. This way she would tap into the power of the solar demesne and not be fried by the energies (mortal bodies were not meant to withstand that sort of energy, after all).

She began chanting in Old realm. Her eyes rolled up into her skull. She was in a trance, half-hypnotized by her own spell, but still in control. She felt power rush into her as she chanted,the geomancy of the demesne filling her up, suffusing her.

Then something happened. She was too inexperienced so she didn't see the warning signs that the ritual was failing, and not in a way which one could retry. No, she'd awakened a force more within the demesne yet greater than the demesne by far: a seal placed in an older time by one much like herself to keep in a power that no-one wanted to escape, a seal built to last forever but fatally flawed, a seal which needed only a disruption in the demesne to break.

And her botched ritual had given it a disruption in the demesne more than strong enough to break free, but in so doing trap her in a net of eldritch force: the powers of dragon lines, thaumaturgy, the incarnae, fate and sorcery all combined into one roiling storm of energy, and before Elanus knew what was happening she was lifted off her feet and, so far as she could tell, turned into sunlight.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

She awoke face down in the tall yellow grass, four crystalline trees around her. She got up, dusted herself off. Well, she thought, what an odd dream, but she felt… different. As if she'd been infused with great power. Then my ritual worked! she thought, I am master of the demesne! and, laughing, she nearly skipped back to where she'd tied her horse up. However, she found that the horse had ran off and, snorting in disgust but still unable to contain her pride and elation, walked on home through the nigh-trackless meadows, though she knew enough to find her way back.

Walking towards Sungrove, she could not help but wonder why the meadows looked so trampled and why there was a snapped lance sticking out of the ground in front of her. Fearing the worst, Elanus practically ran back home.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sungrove was exactly how she'd left it the day before: fishing boats out on the lake which fed into the great river, people walking around the streets… and something which hadn't been there yesterday: plague doctors. Two of them, dressed in the heavy black garments and beaks which spelled doom to a town. They entered a house which, until now, Elanus hadn't noticed had boarded up windows, and closed the door behind them with an ominous thudding sound.

Walking, stunned, through the streets, Elanus approached her father's house. It was a big tall house with rooms by the dozen right in the middle of the town. It had a red tiled roof, grey ashlar walls and a fine green maple door. Windows could be seen on the second story, square windows partitioned into four parts which one couldn't see anything in, at least not from the angle which Elanus was standing.

Flinging open the door and rushing in, Elanus was greeted by the stunned face of the household maid, Rebecca. Rebecca was a short, tanned woman with brawny arms and a round face. She stood there for a moment, staring at Elanus, and then asked, in a somewhat disbelieving voice "E…Elanus? Is that… you?"

Elanus was taken aback by Rebecca's incredulity, but responded "Yes, it is. Who did you think it was?"  
Oh thank all the gods!" Rebecca cried out, though Elanus could not dicern why she'd used such a strong (And technically heretical, but no-one listened to the Immaculates anyway) oath.  
"Are you alright?" Rebecca asked, and, not waiting for Elanus to answer, followed it up with a storm of questions: "Where have you been? It was Cole's men, wasn't it? Did they hurt you? Oh gods, that means you're queen now, aren't you?"

That last one caused Elanus' world to spin. If she was queen, wouldn't that mean that her father was… dead?  
"Wait, wait, wait," said Elanus, "What exactly happened?"  
Rebecca grew pale. At that moment, Elanus' friend Davian Erazmus the physician showed up. He was a mousy, unassuming man of short stature and pale blond hair. He was quite intelligent (though not as brilliant as Elanus) and made for good company. Right now, however, most of his body was concealed by the heavy fabric of a plague doctor's outfit, with only his face exposed and the mask held in his left hand.  
"Elanus!" he sighed in what appeared to be relief, embracing her, "I thought we'd lost you."  
"I'm sorry," said Elanus, breaking away, "what are you all talking about? I have only been gone for a day, at the most."  
Erazmus looked at her incredulously, slowly saying "Elanus… you've been gone for four months… there was a war. Your… your father's dead."

 _No. It can't be. I couldn't've been gone for months. That doesn't just happen!_ Elanus thought, _Getting trapped in a demesne is a myth! It's impossible! It can't happen!_  
 _Unless… unless you go out alone into a high-level demesne and try to channel it. They told me anything could happen if I tried that… but I went about it anyway. And I failed! I, Elanus Margaren, failed! How?!_

"Why?" Elanus choked out. "Your father thought," began Davian, "that you'd been taken by King Cole. That he was going to use you to help him take over. And so… he launched a rescue effort to castle Betancuria before he could attack. And it failed. Then Cole attacked, and your father led the other kings; Cecil and Arthur; against him. We won… but it was hard, and your father. Then the plague hit. We've done well to fight it; Kings Torm and Arthur have sent doctors, but…"  
She pushed past him, trying to get upstairs to her chambers. flinging open here door, she barked "Get out!" to the servant there and flung herself onto the bed. She cried for thirty minutes, absorbed in her own failure and loss, before having another coherent thought. This is weak, she told herself, you are queen now. And queens have to be hard. Harden your heart. and, miraculously, it was so. She did not know how she did it, but she staunched the tears and got up, her will as hard as steel. She knew she was something more now: the ritual had worked.

In that moment, she decided she would leave for a time. Sungrove would recover without her, and she still had every intention of being a sorcerer and damn them all if they tried to stop her! She was their queen and they'd thank her when she showed them her power and made all their enemies quake in fear.

She got her horse from the stable, put on her reinforced buff coat, packed her bags, got her bow and arrows and headed out. The road to sorcery stretched out before her; long and treacherous, but she would get to the end of it, and woe betide any who would try to stop her!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
AN: This is a concept which I had a little while ago: Why not put down the more awesome backstories and games I do with my friends on ? (obviously rewritten to be more dramatic and coherent and blah blah blah) if it goes well, I may continue and even do it again sometime. Note that in my game Nexus was conquered by the Realm and then every little landowner around it started calling themselves kings due to the Realm wanting a king of Nexus to puppet (much easier than having to puppet individual landowners!).


	2. Humility

Elanus rode east, further and further. She passed Betancuria, from which apparently King Cole had marshalled the army which had killed her father, out of the Nexus satrapy boarders and into the wilderness

Stopping for the night, Elanus pitched her tent and rolled out her bedroll. Lying down on hard earth, she longed for the featherbed of home. Nonetheless, she told herself that if she was going to become a sorcerer, she'd have to get used to sleeping outdoors, but that thought hardly helped her sleep. She tried mnemonic after mnemonic, but her mind would not stop racing. She felt more brilliant than ever before; problems which had seemed insurmountable before now appeared elementary to her. She remembered back to her days at the university, where even senior students had been baffled by her intellect. Now, backed by her even greater genius, how could she possibly do anything but triumph? One way or another, her ritual had worked!

But it had also failed. Failed so spectacularly, she reflected, that it had caused a war, cost so many lives, including that of her own father! _I will never fail again,_ she told herself, and kept telling that to herself, lying awake in her bedroll, until, hours later, she slipped into sleep.

–––––––––––––––––––––  
She dreamed that he was in a dark, dank room, hiding from the world. He was shut in a room, trying so desperately to invent something, anything, some spell, some gadget, that would let him escape. He looked at his daiklave, looked at the door. Tears stung his eyes. _Is this the end? Am I going to die here?_

–––––––––––––––––––––  
Elanus awoke with a sore back and a messed-up neck. She saw the sun rising and didn't want to get up. She wanted to sleep, but she definitely didn't want to sleep here. Getting up, Elanus packed up, got on her horse and directed it to go down the road, her eyes already drooping.

She awoke with a jarring, horrid pain. She'd fallen from her horse. The pain was terrible, but she forced herself up and saw that her horse hadn't fled from her. That was lucky at least. After a few minutes, she hobbled back onto the horse, the pain subsiding. _Good,_ she thought, _nothing broken. I am not doing that again!_

–––––––––––––––––––––  
She rode on and on and east to Great Forks, further and further, passing by the towns and minor city-states that dotted the Scavenger Lands along major trade routes. She wished to speak with Talespinner, and besides that was sure she'd have to go somewhere away from home if she wished to complete the journey part of initiation into sorcery: she'd already been humbled by her crushing failure (From now on she would be cautious in all things) and tutelage would come soon.

Days passed. She usually spent her nights in inns and taverns and more than once had to move to the other side of the room as patrons tried ogled over this attractive, strange foreigner. She grew to appreciate the amenities she had at home: good, hot food, soft beds, a respectful populace and clean clothing. Nonetheless, she inexplicably felt as if she were on top of the world: completely unstoppable.

––––––––––––––––––––  
Mighty Great Forks stood before her. It was quite different from Nexus: much cleaner, more planned, and neither dilapidated nor full of canals. Rather like Betancuria, though it dwarfed Betancuria in size as Nexus in turn dwarfed Great Forks.

The walls were high and thick, made of tough ashlar and mortar and topped with a parapet which partially obscured the guards who stood atop the gatehouse, which contained a huge set of reinforced wooden doors which had been left open. As Elanus rode into the west quarter of the city amidst caravans and fellow travellers, she dropped a half-dinar into the bag of the toll collector at the gate.

Elanus rode further in, closer to the central district, where lights could be seen to light up the fast-approaching night. It was another Festival of Lights, apparently quite common in the City of Temples, though seldom seen in Sunnydale or Nexus.

Paying a quarter-dinar to have her horse stabled, Elanus entered the lavish central quarter of Great Forks; a complex of huge plazas wherein were built shrines, churches, temples and cathedrals of all descriptions, running the gamut from the small brick building devoted to Rafran, northern god of rivers to the huge white marble cathedral of the Unconquered Sun to the awe-inspiring palace-temple of The Three which dominated the entire city.

Elanus moved amongst the crowd, as the lights shone in from every direction in every colour and the crowd became enraptured by the various local gods performing their tricks. The Three would be in their palace at this point, only to come out at the height of the festival. She slowly pushed her way through, determined to get at the palace. Once she'd heard Talespinner's story, she'd surely know what to do next.

It was only when she actually approached the palace when she began to wonder how she'd get Talespinner to talk to her. Entering the huge palace doors, she waited in a relatively short line of supplicants to get to Talespinner's sub-palace, wherein she'd have to persuade the clerk to actually let her in.

–––––––––––––––  
Two hours later, Elanus reached the clerk. She was annoyed. Very annoyed. She was a solar exalt trying to find her destiny, who were these mortals to delay her so with their desires for a divine solution to the tiny problems of their petty lives.

Approaching the clerk, Elanus said "I'd like to see Talespinner," to which the clerk replied "State the purpose of your request," sounding like nothing so much as a disinterested clerk who had said this same phrase hundreds of times a day for years, which was exactly what he was.  
"I wish to hear my story," said Elanus, to which the clerk robotically replied "Why should he see you?"

This was the question which prevented Talespinner from getting bogged down by so much storytelling. Few were those worthy of his time. Elanus paused for a moment and then, power welling up from within and channeling it into her voice, "Because I am queen Elanus from Nexus, and it would do well for Talespinner to take other rulers seriously!" she said from Nexus, not of Nexus, which would imply that she was the ruler of Nexus, but the from was said as an afterthought, a nigh-unnoticeable add-on to the otherwise passionate, challenging statement. Who was this clerk to deny her?! She was no-one, and Elanus was… she was Elanus Margaren! Thaumaturge, awakened, monarch, future sorcerer!  
The clerk shuffled off, apparently impressed, to tell Talespinner. He came back around two minutes later, saying "I am Sorry, he is fatigued. You may come back tomorrow and try again."

_Fatigued? He is… fatigued? He's a god! A god absolutely showered with worship! How can he just be fatigued?_ thought Elanus, then decided that she didn't need any sort of prophecy and could get by on her own wits alone.

––––––––––––––––  
Sitting in her room at the inn, she thought to herself Why didn't he deign to see me? I'm a queen, a future sorcerer! It must be that he's just in a foul mood and feels like screwing with me.

A couple minutes later, it began to dawn on her: _What's a queen to a god? I'm queen, yes, but queen of Sungrove. And what's a queen who abandons her kingdom? I'm a thaumaturgist, yes, but there are thousands of thaumaturgists. I'm awakened, but what can I do with that? I'm not a sorcerer, not yet. Maybe I'm really not that important after all? Maybe he really is just tired and doesn't think I'm worth his time? I mean, he's a mortal-turned-god, and a damn powerful one at that. What am I to him?_

She thought to herself then, _I suppose I'll have to earn my respect through my actions then._ And in that moment, she realized that until now, she hadn't been truly humbled. Now, realizing that she was still in the little leagues and had a long way to go before she became truly important, not to mention realizing that the world was not, in fact, about her, she knew what it was to have humility.

––––––––––––––––  
Riding east ever further, Elanus wondered where she'd find a teacher, and so began reading the dragon lines, looking for a manse. Sorcerers tended to reside in manses, and she'd have to find a teacher eventually.

Following the dragon lines, she trekked off into the plains, periodically using her Dragon Nest Compass ritual to try and locate a manse or demesne. Eventually, after two days of searching, she found one. It was a small, unassuming structure, more of a hole cut into a hill than a building. Dismounting and tying her horse up, Elanus approached the manse wearily, bow drawn.

She entered the hole, her nerves on edge, and travelled through a geomantically-perfect tunnel until, after a mere five meters, she reached a broadening which revealed the truth of this manse: it was not cut into the hill. It was the hill, an artificial hill created to channel the energy of an earth demesne. To make a manse none could detect without geomancy.

Within the central chamber was what appeared to be a complete and well-furnished home, with a brown rug, small bed, bookcase, table and a beautiful chair wherein sat a little old man smoking his pipe and reading a book.  
He looked up and gave a startled, high-pitched cry, nearly jumping out of his chair. "Who are you?" he asked in a squeaky voice, to which Elanus replied "I am Elanus Margaren. And you?"  
"I'd appreciate it," he said slowly, "if you'd put down that bow before we keep talking,"

Elanus knelt down and slowly put down her bow.  
"Excellent," said the man, "my name is Humphrey. Why have you come barging into my house?"  
"I'm looking," began Elanus, "for someone to teach me sorcery."  
A wide grin appeared on his face. "Well, you've found one. But why should I teach you? What manner of creature are you?"  
It was too perfect. Finding a sorcerer on her first try? It was unbelievable. And yet it had happened. Perhaps he had deliberately made his manse easily detectable, hoping a potential apprentice would find it. Perhaps she had just been lucky. Or perhaps destiny was real after all and she really had just happened to stumble upon a cloistered old sorcerer.

"Hello?" inquired Humphrey, "I asked you: what manner of creature are you?"  
"I believe," responded Elanus, "that I am an awakened mortal, but I'm not sure. The ritual failed and yet my Essence awakened anyways and… I feel very different now."  
"Hmph," said Humphrey, "Lemme check up on a few things…"

And he scurried away, looking through a bookcase, saying in his squeaky voice "I know how this sort of thing works. If the ritual failed then you should've been burned and your Essence definitely wouldn't've awakened–"  
"I was trapped inside the demesne," Elanus interrupted, and Humphrey stopped searching. He turned around slowly, asking "You were trapped inside a demesne and escaped? Without a scratch?"  
"Yes, I did," said Elanus, feeling a little weirded out by the way the old man was looking at her, all wide-eyed and awestruck.  
"Well then…" he said slowly, "the only was that could've happened is if… you were either a god or if you were… Exalted."


End file.
